The Girl Who Believed In Fairies, And The Frog
by EccentricSakuraGirl
Summary: Alice Kirkland was an intelligent, but slightly standoffish girl, who one would grow fond of if they actually got to know her. Francis was an amusing frog. Alice knew she should have hated that damn Frog, but still, there was something about him. And she really couldn't help but love him... Even if he was an idiot. (FrUK Academy AU with Fem!England)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, Hetalia World Series, or Hetalia: The Beautiful World.**

* * *

><p>Alice Kirkland sat on the pavement by a narrow London, alleyway road, a scowl painted vividly on her face as she clutched her black mobile phone in her hand.<p>

She really hated phone calls.

_"Love, have you got your jumper with you? Goodness, I wouldn't want you to get cold," _her mother's light voice came from the small speaker of the device, tone slightly worried.

"I've got it, Mother," Alice replied, sighing from her nose. "I haven't lost it since the last time you asked. You know, when you asked about it two minutes ago."

Alice knew her mother meant well, but really, did you have to ask about a jumper about five times before you actually got the picture?

_"Well, sorry, dear, but... but- it's just that- it has been a long time since you went off on your own like this, hasn't it?"_

"Mother, I don't think I've ever gone off on my own like this," The blonde haired girl replied, flicking a few strands of sunny hair out of her vision, her green eyes staring off at a building on the other side of the street. "I've never gone to boarding school before."

_"I know, I know. Look, I'm sorry for all the pestering, but in my defense, you are my daughter! I have a right to be worried when you go off to school in a new, strange place, it's only natural, you know."_

"'New, strange place'? Mother, you lived in London for five years when you were in your twenties!"

_"I know! But, you've never been there until now!"_

"My god, Mum! I'll be fine," Alice said, rolling her eyes up to the sky in exasperation. "I'm not going off to study at a brothel, for christ's sake, it's just a school!"

Really, she was going to get a headache soon...

_"Well, I only called to check up on you and make sure you had everything you need! Have you got it all?"_

"Yeah, Mum," Alice said, unconsciously nodding her head, "I've got my books, my emergency lunch money, and that annoying mechanical pencil that either gives me too little led or too much. Oh, and don't worry, I got my jumper!"

_"No need to be cheeky."_

"Fine, fine," The young woman said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Are you done, now? Because, I have to catch a taxi if I don't want to be late, so I must go soon."

_"Alright, Love, go then. And call me when you get to the dorms!"_

"Yeah, I'll do that," Alice replied, standing up off the curb and raising her hand at a taxi coming down the road.

_"Oh, and Alice?"_

"What's that, Mum?" Alice asked, relieved when the cabbie pulled off to the side and slowed down near her.

_"Do try to make friends, will you?"_

The green eyed girl snapped her attention back to the woman on the phone, cocking an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I have no friends?" She asked, a little miffed.

_"_Now, bye bye, Darling, have a good time now!"__

The line went dead, and Alice let out a frustrated huff.

"Mum? Mum?!" She raised her voice at the phone, scowling once more.

"Um, sorry, but Miss?" A male voice called out to her, "Did you actually need this cab?"

Blushing a bright red, Alice faked a smile at the cab driver who was talking out of the rolled down window.

For god's sake, she was too busy chatting to notice when the cab stopped beside her! What a absolutely _fine _way to start out the day. Good job. Fantastic, Alice Kirkland, really, _cheers_ to you!

"Yes, sorry about that. I was just... chatting with my, um, you know, mum..." She laughed awkwardly at the man, before opening the car door and slipping in.

She was glad that the driver didn't make any comment.

"So, where to?" He asked, looking back at her.

Alice looked down at her lap, before turning her gaze out the window.

"A boarding school. You'd know it - it is rather large," she said, pushing her glasses further up her nose. "It's called World Academy."

* * *

><p>Alice Kirkland had grown up all her life in a small, charming town called Bibury. The village was quiet year-round, a place where literally everybody knew everybody, and a perfect setting for families.<p>

Alice's mother, Aaren, a headstrong, but sweet woman in her mid-forties, had moved to Bibury in search for a more quiet, calm life after living in the hustle and bustle that was the city of London. There, in that small village, Aaren met Abe, who became her husband and life companion, and together they had a pretty little girl, of whom which they named Alice.

Alice knew when she was younger she was considered quite queer.

She was a bit wild, always climbing trees and hedges and running off into the vast fields of flowers and weeds without her shoes. Sometimes she would even converse with her 'magic' friends and play around and talk to herself like there were dozens of people around her. And, in truth, most of the town's people thought her to be rather... odd, if not in a cute way - Even her brothers thought her to be a bit weird for a little girl and teased her about it, even though they truly did love her to bits.

Growing up from the odd little girl she was, Alice soon became a well-read, lady-like, headstrong teenager. She nearly always had her nose stuck in some type of literature, and she often was found at the park, reading or drawing. She liked peace and quiet, which led her to be alone for most of her time. It was true, she was somewhat of a... loner, and really, she didn't mind being one all that much.

Of course, that didn't stop her mother from worrying about her.

Aaren worried about her children constantly, and all five of the Kirkland young could vouch for that fact, but they all knew that she, of course, meant the best. Their mother was bundle of energy, always having to do something and make sure everything was okay or else she would get antsy, so it was only natural for her to worry.

And so, when Aaren realized that her daughter literally had no friends whatsoever, (well, except for the librarian or little old man who sold wizardry toys and books in the town park, but those didn't count according to her.) She, like the good mother she was, tried to help with the situation. She didn't force Alice into anything, of course, but she did push her to get more out there, out of her comfort zone and into the world just a bit more.

In Aaren's opinion, Alice needed more than just sitting around alone all the time.

Alice supposed that was why she had picked up the pamphlet for World Academy in the first place.

She had seen at the local bookstore that they had in town, a small hole in the wall shop with old, dusty books riddled all throughout the whole place. They had a small, barely noticeable display of various free pamphlets and booklets right in the window for everyone to see. Alice walked by that shop everyday on her way home, so when she saw it, she felt the urge to browse through the display, if not for her, then for her mother to ease her mind.

Going along with the urge, the young lady found herself coming face to face (err, face to paper) with a brightly colored piece of paper, a pamphlet on the prestigious and well known school, World Academy. She had heard about the place before, but never really thought much about it until that moment. But, it had intrigued her, so she guessed the ridiculously decorated pamphlet did it's job.

She ended up doing research about the school for awhile after that, after all, she was always very thorough. And what she found about the academy was very interesting, indeed!

The actual campus was located in London, and they were a school that excepted transfer students from all over the world, from as far as the caribbean to the north pole. As long as you were steadfast and hardworking and willing, you could apply to get in. And the programs! The programs looked glorious and amazing! Alice couldn't believe that there was so much going on at that school!

It seemed that the more she looked into it, the more she itched to actually attend the academy. Her parents where pleasantly surprised when she brought the subject up, and they knew that she was silently begging them to let her apply and try it out for herself.

And so, she applied.

Of course, the academy didn't accept just anyone into their school - you had to send in your application and go through the normal sequence of applying, as you did with any prestigious boarding school.

Waiting for her response from the academy's staff was probably one of the hardest things Alice had to do. She was on her toes the whole time, never really relaxing or calming down. Her parents tried to assure her that it would be fine, after all the girl always did well in school, always excelling in almost every subject that she set her mind to. It didn't help her nerves, however.

But, when she had gotten her acceptance letter, she couldn't have been happier, and neither could her family. They had whisked her off to get all of the supplies she need and to set everything up within the following few months, and soon, she was on a train bound for London, looking out the window at gorgeous scenery.

That led her to taking a cab, and taking that cab led to where she was currently: standing and absolutely _gaping_ in front of the World Academy gates.

It was the most beautiful building she had every seen.

The stone walls of the outer gate weren't nearly tall enough to cover the genius that was english architecture. It was old, and riddled with wildflowers and ivy winding in the crack of the stone, and it was so _big_, bigger than anything the green eyed girl had ever seen before.

Students were walking through the gates and some just lounging and leaning on the walls. They were talking different languages and some were even eating and reading and laughing.

It looked exactly how a pamphlet cover would look. They were all just so... perfect.

Alice glanced nervously around herself, breathing in a shuttering breath.

Good god. How was she going to do this?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! First chapter done!<strong>

**Thank you guys for taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it!**

**I really love FrUK, so I thought I would give writing a fanfic about them a shot. Oh, and don't worry, Francy pants will be introduced soon!**

**Please review if you have anything to say about my story, whether it be feedback or questions~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, Hetalia World Series, or Hetalia: The Beautiful World.**

* * *

><p>Alice couldn't help but feel overwhelmed as she walked through the vast halls in World Academy.<em><br>_

As hard as it was to believe, the school was even larger and more stunning in the inside, with it's high ceilings and decorative tapestries of different nation flags hanging on the walls. It all was just so hard to take in - it was so... _impressive_.

Alice felt like it was all a little surreal. She was here. She had gotten in and was actually here.

"So, Miss Kirkland, are you excited for your first day of classes?" A cheery, deep, thickly accented, Italian voice called to her, pulling her firmly from her thoughts.

The girl's jade eyes snapped forward as she immediately nodded her head at the grown man walking beside her, before looking down at the floor timidly.

And it certainly didn't help the situation seem more realistic that the _headmaster _of the academy was showing her to her first class, nor did it do anything to diffuse the anxiety pitted in her stomach.

Roma Vargas was a kind, sunny-tempered male, with a head full of chestnut curls and a olive-toned face with handsome features that Alice had never seen on any older man of his age. He was a great man, from what she had heard about him, and he was know all over for starting up his school for adolescents from around the world.

Alice glanced to the side discreetly, looking at the man with curiosity.

And he seemed rather pleasant to be around, from what she gathered on their short walk from the main office to the hallway. He was very... enthusiastic, his face schooled into a wide grin and his hands always busying themselves by making very expressive gestures and motions whenever he spoke.

He kind of reminded her of a cheerful, old uncle - the kind of man who would take you out for junk food just because of the fact that it would make you smile. But, despite that, the English girl got the sense that he could be strict and professional too, as any headmaster of any school would be.

She had been rather intimidated by him at first, when she had came into the office and saw him sitting at his big, sleek desk. Of course, she wasn't expecting that he would merely smile at her and ask someone to take her old, battered suitcase up to her dorm room for her. And she _really _wasn't expecting for him to get up and tell her that he would show her to her first class of the day.

She had quickly learned from him that he would always take new students and transfers to their first class on their first day, a tradition that he had created over the years. He said that he loved to walk with his new students, to make sure that they had a good start on their very first day at his school.

And so, that was how Alice ended up walking with the headmaster of the academy to her homeroom class.

To be completely honest, she felt pretty awkward. The principal at her old school didn't even bother to get acquainted with his students... so this was very new.

"Are you from around here?"

The blonde snapped out of her thoughts, before turning her grass colored eyes onto Roma, tilting her head in questioning.

"Pardon, what was that, Sir?" She asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Roma smiled back at her and ruffled the top of her head, like she was four years old.

"London. Are you from here in London?" He asked again, laughing merrily._  
><em>

Alice made an 'o' with her mouth in understanding, before shaking her head.

"No, unfortunately, I'm not," she said, light reflecting off her glasses as she adjusted them. "I was raised in a small town only just a few hours away from the city. Well, a few hours if you take the train. Although, I doubt that you would know it. Bibury is quite tiny."

Roma just chuckled at that, nodding his head.

"Yes, well, it _is _a shame that the name does not ring any bells in my memory," he said, "Usually the small towns have the most charm, they tend to be the most interesting. I'm sure that your Bilbury is a very nice place indeed!"

"Yes, well," Alice began, smiling as her mind started flitting through memories of her quaint country-side home, "I think so, too."

"Yes, it must be a wonderful- Ah! Here we are," she heard him say suddenly.

Roma kept smiling brightly, before stopping in front of a pair of doors and patting Alice on the head.

"You seem like a very nice person_, _Miss Kirkland," the man said, still patting Alice's head with enthusiasm, "I do hope you enjoy yourself at out school! Now, I do believe this is your destination, no?"

Alice peeked at the wide, dark oak doors, her eyes slowly sliding to look at the room number plaque next to them.

_104A_

"Oh, yes, it is. I suppose I should go in, then," Alice nodded, "Thank you, Sir, for showing me the way here."

"It was my pleasure, _Signorina_~!" Roma replied, flashing her a thumbs up, "Do enjoy yourself today! And do not hesitate to call for anything you need!"

And with those words, the headmaster turned his heel and headed off into the other direction of the hallway, leaving Alice alone next to the pair of doors.

Well, Alice had to say, that was probably the most interesting encounter she had ever had with a principal before.

She watched as he walked away, before turning her head to the entrance of her first class, furrowing her brow. She just stared at it for awhile, feeling her hands sweat and her jaw clench uncomfortably. And after about five minutes of watching the inanimate pair of wooden objects, her face firmly twisted into a scowl, she let out a frustrated sigh.

What the hell was going on with her? Why did she feel so... Nervous all of a sudden? Damn it all...!

The young woman took a step back and closed her eyes, breathing in through her nose and exhaling loudly.

'C_ome on Kirkland, just woman up and get in there!_' A voice in the back of her mind said, egging her on as she opened her eyes. _'Stop being such a scared little baby!'_

Alice shook her head, pushing any negative thoughts or hesitant feelings to the back of her mind.

She could do this, dammit! She survived in house filled with idiotic boys and clueless parents, and she had survived being thought of as 'The Girl Who Believed in Unicorns and Fairies and Captain Hook' by the pathetic bullies at her old school. She could very damn well survive a room full of harmless teenagers! All she had to do was open the bloody doors!

With these thoughts repeating in her mind, the blonde girl breathed in deeply again, her jade eyes narrowing as she finally positioned her hands to push the doors in.

And, with a thrust of her arms, the door eased open with a loud creak.

* * *

><p>Alice realized that she quite hated introductions. Formal introductions where you have to stand in front of a room full of teenagers, who's expressions range from as wide as 'too bored to care' to 'idiotically excited', especially.<p>

She felt uncomfortable standing up in front of the professor's desk, having all of their inspecting eyes on her. But, it wasn't as if she would let them know that, so she held her head up high and proud, making sure to keep her face completely stoic.

"Class, this is Alice Kirkland," the professor began, gesturing to the green eyed girl standing next to his desk, "And she has just transferred to our school. Say hello. Be civil. And if you have any questions, please do try not to make Miss Kirkland _uncomfortable._" He gave a pointed look to a boy with silver hair and blood colored eyes sitting in the front row._  
><em>

The boy just smirked at her, to which Alice responded with a subtle scowl.

"What nationality are you, Miss~?" A cheerful, light-toned Italian accent rang out, coming from a boy sitting on the right with the oddest, untamed curl coming out from the left side of his head.

Alice looked at the boy politely, tilting her head when she thought she saw his curl bounce up and down.

"I'm English," She stated simply, as the boy with the curl made a quiet '_Ve_~!' sound and turned to the blonde boy next to him, muttering something inaudible and then all of a sudden going off about pasta.

"That means you are from here, _da_?" A boy in a scarf said, smiling eerily and making the kids sitting next to him shiver. "You are from London, Miss?"

Alice wasn't sure what to make of this boy. Or what to make of his winter accessory, after all, they were in a heated room...

"No, I'm not, actually," She answered, feeling a little creeped out by the violet eyed boy's stare, "I'm from a small English town just a little north-west of London."

"Ooh! Do they have pasta in your town besides all British food? All they have here in this city is horrible cuisine..."

"Feli, that's not polite, or appropriate!"

"_Ve~_! I'm sorry, Luddy!"

"Don't apologize to _me _for it!"

Alice felt her temper rise a bit at the comment, and if that German kid didn't reel back the curl boy, she probably would've gave the kid 'what for'! How dare he insult British cooking! And the worst part was, he didn't even sound like he meant it as an insult! For christ's sake did their food really taste that horrid?

Her expression must have gotten quite sour without her noticing, because the educator of the class, who was now leaning on his desk, coughed uncomfortably.

"Erm, alright, I think that's enough questions for Miss Kirkland, class," he said, discreetly shooting the British girl a small, apologetic look. "You can go ahead and take whichever free seat you'd like, Alice."

Alice nodded silently, tucking a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear as she stared walking slowly in between the numerous desks that littered the room. Her bright green eyes flicked around in search for a seat, and soon enough, her gaze landed on a empty desk right at the very back, beside the wide window at far right corner.

Her lips twitched upward as she made her way towards her choice seat and sat down.

Looking around at the classroom, Alice felt herself liking the design. It was very open, with sunlight filtering in through the wide windows on either side of the large room. It was nice and she had to say, it fit quite well with the pleasant atmosphere.

Smiling, Alice turned her attention to the front of the room, as the professor began the start of the day's lesson.

* * *

><p>Her first class became boring around halfway through the hour, and Alice could tell that her fellow classmates were all either disinterested, or ignoring the class altogether. And yet, despite all this, the teacher of the class didn't notice a thing, or at least didn't care if he did, judging by how he just kept continuing the lesson and walking between the rows of seats as he did.<p>

What was even worse, was that about five minutes into the second half of the lecture, one of her oh-_so_-dedicated classmates fell asleep without so much as a care in the world. He just placed his head on his desk and conked out right there, paying no attention whatsoever to his surroundings. Never mind that he was in a _classroom,_ for christ's sake!

Alice couldn't help but glance irritably at the offending student, who's seat just so happened to be to her immediate right.

The boy had his head rested on his open, neglected textbook as he slept peacefully, blissfully unaware at the hard glare he was earning from his female classmate. He breathed in and out slowly, his dark chocolate hair hanging in his face, save for one lone curl that jutted out at top of the right side of his scalp.

Alice was just surprised the boy didn't snore. She supposed that was the one thing that was saving him from getting caught by the teacher.

The lucky bastard.

Alice shook her head, once again turning her attention to the professor, who was in the middle of a very animated discussion about the day's lesson that probably half of the class had already been ignoring. Tapping her mechanical pencil on the fine wood grain of her desk, her eyes glazed over, even her herself losing interest in the teacher's words.

"Does anyone have any questions?" The professor asked, placing his hand on his hips and sauntering through the rows of the classroom.

Alice frowned just a bit when he neared close to her row of seats.

Glancing over at the sleeping teenage boy next to her, she felt her eyes narrow at the sight of him snuggling into the crook of his warm sweater-clad arm as he murmured quietly.

She briefly debated whether or not she should just stand by and let him get caught. After all, he would learn his lesson and hopefully that would teach him not to take a nap in class again. But, eventually she thought better of it, rolling her eyes and sighing softly.

She didn't even blink as she kicked the unsuspecting boy's chair with a swift movement of her leg.

Said boy immediately shot up, giving a little yelp as he almost fell backwards. This act caused the chorus of giggles that broke out among the students, and all the boy did in response was scowl and let out a stream of curses under his breath. Of course, the professor was not amused.

"I would prefer it if you'd raise your hand when you have a question, Lovino," he said, frowning, "Just what are you doing-"

"Sir?" Alice cut in, raising her arm and tilted her head to the side, "I'm afraid I don't understand some of the points you made in your lecture. Could you maybe go over them just once more?"

The room was silent for a moment, and the boy with the curl shot her a questioning look. She merely replied with a bored glance in his direction, before turning her eyes back to the teacher when he finally sighed.

"Alright, I suppose I can, but you have to listen carefully," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose, as if going over it again was just _so _tiresome.

Alice nodded her head, pretending to hang on every word that came out of the educator's mouth. From the corner of her eye, she saw the brown haired boy looking at her, now seated back in his chair.

Finally after what felt like forever, the teacher finally finished his long rant, leaving Alice's desk to one again stand at the front of the classroom. Alice sighed in both annoyance and relief, clenching her jaw as the class quickly became boring again.

"You were the one who fucking woke me up, weren't you?"

The blond girl almost jumped at the voice in her ear, whipping her head to the side so fast that it was surprising she didn't develop self-induced whiplash.

The brown haired boy was staring straight at her, some of his tousled hair falling in his face. His liquid gold eyes were narrowed, but there was no fire in his glare, and Alice got the feeling that his expression was usually like set like that. Close to threatening, but not really.

She raised a fine eyebrow, opting to just glare steadily back at him, not answering his question.

The boy scoffed, leaning back in his chair and shaking his head.

"Fucking knew it." He whispered, closing his eyes briefly.

Alice frowned, turning her head to look at the teacher in the front, only to find that he was too absorbed in whatever he was saying to pay any attention to them. He was completely oblivious. Figures.

The girl turned her attention back to the boy next to her, her green eyes glowing with irritation.

"I only woke you up because you were seconds from getting caught, you git," she hissed back, her glare as hard as stone. "I saved your sorry arse, thank you very much."

"I figured that, Princess," he shot back, scowling just a bit, before rolling his eyes. "But whatever, thanks, I guess."

Alice eyed him suspiciously, before realizing that he was actually being... sincere, as disbelieving as it seemed. She shrugged her shoulders and snorted.

"It's fine, I suppose," she said, crossing her arms. "Although, I wouldn't go off and take a nap whilst in class, if I were you, Mate. It'll get you in loads of trouble."

The boy rolled his eyes once more, grunting and crossing his own arms.

"I can do whatever I fucking want," was his eloquent reply.

Alice shrugged again, looking to the front of the room again and not questioning him. Besides, she felt like if she did, he would just cuss again and shoot some sort of comeback.

Although, she had to admit, even boy wasn't the most polite of sorts, she couldn't help but admire the fire he had in him. And he was alright, she supposed, if not a bit overreactive.

Maybe she had just made her first acquaintance at W. World Academy. Cheers for that.

* * *

><p>Fancis Bonnefoy had seen many a beautiful face in his eighteen years of life. He considered himself a lover of all, someone who could see the beauty in everything and everyone he looked at.<p>

But, he _never _absolutely _ever_ had seen anything like the magnificent specimen he laid his eyes on at this very moment in time.

She was standing at the cafeteria counter, chatting with the lunch man politely and grabbing what appeared to be a cup of grapes. She nodded along, a small, but bright smile playing of her lips, before she threw her head back and laughed, the sound soft and sweet.

Oh yes, he had never seen anything like her. He was sure of it. He would remember someone so... unique.

Maybe he was being dramatic - he was sure some would say he definitely was. But, he didn't care about all of that right now.

He was too busy staring.

She was lovely, with her long, golden hair put up in high, almost childish pigtails on either side of her head and her cute red glasses perched elegantly on the bridge of her nose. Her face was charming, a small, upturned nose and full, cherry-red lips - the only thing that was different to her doll-like appearance was her unusually thick, dark eyebrows, but somehow the look of them just made the frenchman smile with endearment.

Their school uniforms where rather boring - a simple red attire with white trim and ties - but somehow, this girl made the whole ensemble look good in her own bookishly beautiful way. Maybe it was the way her skirt hung down just above her knees, over her smooth, lovely legs. Or the way the light seem to shine perfectly above her, enhancing her features and making her eyes twinkle.

And, oh, her _eyes_. He could get lost in them.

They were so... so _green_. They reminded him of nature, the exact shade of freshly cut grass and spring trees, like the trees from the english moors he had once visited on one vacation day in february. For the love of god, the _glowed-  
><em>

"_Mon dieu._" Francis whispered slowly under his breath, his sky blue eyes glazing over as he watched the girl start going down the counter again.

The brunette next to him tilted his head, lifting a forkful of potatoes to his lips.

"Is something wrong, _Mi amigo?_" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The red eyed, silver haired male of the group snickered, patting the brunette roughly on the back in a friendly gesture.

"_Kesesesese, _I don't think we can get to him, Antonio. Looks like someone else caught his attention," he said, jerking his head directly at the blonde girl getting her food. "The new chick, too. Damn, Franny, didn't know you went for girls like her! _Kesesesese!"__  
><em>

Francis' brow furrowed as he turned to his friend with a questioning look.

"You know her, Gilbert?"

The albino barked a loud, booming laugh, wiping his eyes with mirth and nodding his head in confirmation.

"Yeah. Well... not really, she's in my class. A bit too proper for you though," Gilbert replied, laughing again. "You should have seen her face this morning-"

"Will you keep the fuck down? You're being too goddamn loud!"

The three friend turned their head, finding themselves look at a pair of very pissed off molten gold eyes. The owner of said eyes crossed his arms, kicking Gilbert until he moved so he could sit down at their table.

"Lovi! You're here! I'm so happy~!" Antonio exclaimed, attempting to throw his arms around the smaller brunette.

Key word: attempted.

Lovino dodged the sudden hug, scowling and saying something along the lines of 'don't touch me, you _bastardo!_'. Antonio merely pouted at the the boy's usual behavior, before smiling brightly as if nothing happened in the first place.

"So, what the hell were you idiots talking about anyway," Lovino asked, rolling his eyes, and picking at his lunch. "Something stupid, like usual?"

Gilbert giggled again, shaking his head and hitting Francis on the shoulder.

"Well, it seems Francy Pants here has a new target," he snickered, smirking mischievously and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, his eyes flicking to the blonde girl across the room.

Lovino followed his line of vision, his eyes widening briefly before he scowled again, whipping his head towards the blond, french teen of the group and fixing him with a hard glare.

"Oh, hell no," he said, eyes narrowing, "You are not fucking tainting her with you perverted advances, _Bastardo!_"

Francis had the grace to look appalled, before he frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"Wait, so you know her, too?" The blond asked, his eyes trailing off to the girl in question again.

Lovino frowned.

"Yeah, she saved my ass in class today. She's pretty alright," he said, looking at her before glaring at Francis again. "She's not you type, _Stronzo._"_  
><em>

Francis ignored the other boy, opting instead to return to staring at the girl. Although, he didn't expect her to stiffen and turn around at the exact moment he did.

Their eyes met in a clash of forest green and sea foam blue, and Francis felt his eyes glaze over again. God, she was hypnotic.

She blinked owlishly for a moment, never failing to amuse the blue eyed boy as he gave her a dazzling smile. That smile made her brow crinkle, her lips pulling into a scowl as she glared hard at him, as if daring him to do something.

Ah, so she had some fire in her, did she? What a _pleasant _surprise.

His smile formed a smirk, curling at the corner of his lips as he winked at her. She huffed, clenching her jaw before turning on her heel and stomping away, obviously angry with his flirtatious attempts. Francis felt absolutely delighted when he noticed he had made her blush.

"Oh, Lovino, _Mon cher, _you see, that's where you're wrong," he began, his eyes trailing after the girl's figure. "If I had a type, it would most _definitely _be her."


End file.
